DARTH JEKON 3: Insurrection
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Rhan and Ahsoka have gone there separate ways, why? Rhan Jerry once one of the most feared and respected men in the galaxy now wanders the stars alone, till the Jedi offer him a chance to learn the true fate of father, and to face his ultimate challenge, Palpatine. OCxAshoka


**"I've done a lot of things lot's of them I'm not proud of"**

Rhan exited the ship his bag over his shoulder with civilian clothes on.

**"Seen a lot of worlds, lot of battles" **

Rhan and the droids behind him charged the ranks of clones overwhelming it's defenders.

**"And I've only ever loved only one woman" **

Rhan held the small holo cube of Ahsoka, and him as he sat at the cantina.

He turned around to see only shadows "How do you know my name? He asked the shadows. Out of it walked two people one who pulled down his hood

"Master Windu... Master Kenobi?" Rhan gasped!

Now Rhan, Obi-wan and Windu were walking through the streets "We've come to offer you something!".

"Offer me what?" Rhan asked

Mace turned "Your Father"

A young Lhan Jerry stood up proud and tall on a holographic pedestal forever frozen in time.

"My Fathers dead!" Rhan spat "He is but his work isn't it" Obi-wan answered.

He, Kenobi and Mace were in a different place now a darkened room with numerous machines and gadgets

**"Your father wasn't just a Jedi..." Kenobis voice echoed**

Rhan reached into his personnel belonging and took out his fathers lightsaber hilt

**"He was the best"**

A young Lhan Jerry in the past took on three armed pirates as he stopped another from stabbing him with a spear with his bare hand alone.

Back in the present Rhan and the two Jedi masters stood in the dark room with all the technology "So what does this have to do with me"?

**"We want you to finish what he started**

...

...

...

...

**"I'll do it"**

Windu and Obi-wan with Rhan opened a large door in the same dark room, inside were numerous pieces of equipment.

**"The Jedi order knew nothing of the clone army that was built for us" Windu explained.**

Rhan reached into a locker strong box and pulled out a long white hooded tunic coat!

**"Your father along with Jedi Master Sifyo Dias helped build that army" **

Rhan out on the tunic over his suit.

**"The Jedi are being watched by the Chancellor, that's were you come in"**

He tightened his gloves as he adjusted his belt.

**"We want you to be our agent, go we're we can't go see what we can't do what we can't" **

Finally Rhan pulled over the white hood to the robes that once belonged to his father "When do we start?".

Now he was climbing the mountains of Korriban!

Running through the jungles of Dagobah

He before the astral projections of thousands of ghosts

"Is there something your not telling me" Ahsoka asked Rhan? He turned around at the door "Only to protect you" and than he was gone.

**"My father was on to something"**

Rhan waved the torch around the cave trying to find what he was looking for.

**"He knew what was wrong" Rhan nearly shouted!**

He wiped off the dust to a holopad with the label 66 on it!?

**"With the clones"**

Darth Sidious turned his head with a horrible smile back at them.

**"With the war"!**

The cloned Zillo beast roared into the air as he stomped on the ground with such ferocity, Rhan slammed onto the top of the Mandolore City dome with the Zillo beast right below him Rhan charging right down at it with as much speed as possible howling like a mad men just before he made contact with the monster.

**"What am I still doing here" he asked his voice faint "Why am I here?" He growled. **

On Dantooine his mothers village and tavern in flames.

**"Just to keep fighting, keep suffering... Pain I've endured... The family I've lost" his tension rising.**

The city of Mandolore consumed by destruction as he and Boba were restrained, and Darth Maul standing in front of Boba blocking Rhans view.

**"The companions I've lost"**

Both Steela and Lux looking down on Rhan from there pedestal and finally turning there back to him.

Han tipped his hat to him in farewell with a smile

Boba cocked his pistol ready

**"The galaxy has thrown everything at me... AND I'M STILL STANDING WHY?!"**

He dove for cover as the droids unloaded cannon fire after cannon fire on him inside there own shop. The clones blasting away at his escape root on Kamino. He waved his torch around the darkness of the caves.

**"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS LIFE"?!**

Rhan curled his hand around his fathers lightsaber as Dooku stood over the monument on the world waiting for Rhan to process what he had just said.

He slammed his head into the wall as tears streamed down his face, leaning on the wall he fell down sobbing into his hands in silence. He held up the beaded string of a braid, than grasped it into his fist.

**"If only she were here"**

Rhan remembered the warmth of Ahsokas smile as he squeezed the braid tighter.

"**Than I'd know what to do...**"

Rhan was falling

Through clouds

Through rain

Through the flaming city of Courscant!

The Senate Tower Exploded

Chancellor Palpatine and other senators or the Republic sat inside his office "I've been hearing some rather wild rumors Chancellor" Senator Organa said as he sat in one of the chairs, till he looked up at the Chancellor "About a certain Rhan Jerry" Palaptine laughed "Yes he comes to destroy us" Palpatine laughed as if it was just a rumor "No" Organa said.

**"No...To deliver us"**

Rhan and Boba fought back to back against the deathwatch. Clones and Jedi clashed in the streets of Courscant. Ahsoka ran away from the house tears in her face. Anakin and Rhan locked blades both there faces full of anger and the feeling of betrayal. Than the senate tower of Courscant exploded from the inside, Palpatine stood up from his throne hands coursing with lighting as he screamed "Who are you to challenge me boy" Palpatine screamed at Rhan who ripped off the top part of his tunic.

He activated his lightsaber "Your executioner"

DARTH JEKON 3: Insurrection


End file.
